Question: Omar was assigned papers 43 through 64 for homework tonight. If Omar read all of the papers he was assigned, how many papers did he read?
Answer: Instead of counting papers 43 through 64, we can subtract 42 from each number so we instead consider papers 1 through 22. We see that Omar read 22 papers. Notice that he read 22 and not 21 papers.